givenfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Yoshida Anime/Image Gallery
This is the Anime gallery for Yuki Yoshida. Mafuyu witnessing Yuki's death.jpg|Mafuyu looking at Yuki after his suicide Yuki_&_Mafuyu_Ep4_Ending.JPG|Glimpse of Yuki and Mafuyu A glimpse of Yuki in the shadows.jpg|Yuki in the shadows Yuki opening the door to let Hiiragi in (39).png|Letting Hiiragi inside Yuki kissing Mafuyu (36).png|Yuki looking over at Hiiragi Yuki kissing Mafuyu (35).png|Yuki kissing Mafuyu in school Yuki laughing together with his class mates (50).png|Yuki Laughing Yuki grabbing around his class mate (49).png|Yuki grabbing his classmate Yuki talking to his class mates (48).png|Yuki talking to his fellow classmates Yuki smiling at Mafuyu (45).png|Yuki smiling at Mafuyu Yuki teaching Mafuyu to pet the cat (44).png|Yuki teaching Mafuyu to pet a cat Hiiragi Yagi Mafuyu & Yuki(42).png|Yuki & his childhood friends Mafuyu & Yuki fighting (60).png|Mafuyu and Yuki in a fight Yuki with Hiiragi & Yagi (59).png|Yuki in the band with Hiiragi and Yagi Yuki delivering pizza (58).png|Yuki delivering pizza Hiiragi Yuki & Yagi turning around (56).png|Yuki turning around Yuki grabbing Mafuyu (53).png|Yuki catching up with Mafuyu Yuki grabbing Mafuyu (52).png|Yuki grabbing Mafuyu by the hoodie Mafuyu & Yuki parting ways (63).png|Yuki & Mafuyu parting ways Yuki yelling at Mafuyu (61).png|Yuki yelling at Mafuyu Yuki playing while talking to Mafuyu (81).png|Yuki playing & talking to Mafuyu Yuki stops playing listening to Mafuyu (80).png|Yuki spotting Mafuyu Hiiragi, Yuki & Yagi turning around.png|Yuki with his friends Yuki watching Mafuyu pet the cat.jpg|Yuki watching Mafuyu pet the cat Yuki wondering what Mafuyu is doing.jpg|Yuki wondering what Mafuyu is doing Yuki smiling at Mafuyu (30).png Yuki waving at Mafuyu (29).png Mafuyu & Yuki walking on the street (28).png Mafuyu & Yuki eating (27).png Mafuyu imagining Yuki (24).png Mafuyu flashback about Yuki (23).png Yuki shocked (18).png Yuki smiling at Mafuyu (17).png Yuki smiling at Mafuyu (13).png Yuki & Mafuyu kissing (12).png Yuki & Mafuyu holding hands (11).png Hiiragi screaming at Mafuyu & Yuki (10).png Mafuyu & Yuki watching what is going on (9).png Yuki bathtub talking (74).png Yuki saying let's go home (73).png Yuki saying that Mafuyu will forget (72).png Yuki thinking (71).png Yuki turning around (70).png Yuki & Mafuyu walking by the shore (69).png Yuki walking (68).png Yuki telling Mafuyu sorry (67).png Mafuyu & Yuki at the beach freezing (65).png Yuki asking if the song is actually weird (64).png Yuki & Mafuyu on the bus (63).png Yuki & Mafuyu on the bus (62).png Yuki smiling and listening to Mafuyu (56).png Yagi, Yuki & Mafuyu sitting on the rooftop (55).png Yuki's cheek (31).png Mafuyu & Yuki flashback (1).png Volume 1 Illustration Sample (Mafuyu & Yuki).png|Blu-ray & DVD Vol.1 Specials Mafuyu's former band members in the Opening song.JPG|Yuki is seen to the right side Yuuki Scene 01 in the Opening song.JPG|A glimpse of Yuki Yuki's full appearance in the intro.jpg|Yuki's full appearance in the Opening Song (Episode 09+) Yuuki Scene 02 in the Opening song.JPG|Yuki's presence covering Mafuyu Hiiragi watching Mafuyu and Yuki kiss.gif|Episode 8 Yuki showing Mafuyu how to pet a cat.gif|Episode 8 Mafuyu & Yuki during a flashback.gif|Episode 9 Mafuyu & Yuki at the beach.gif|Episode 9 Category:Galleries